Naruto's Best Defeat
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi from the isles from the far corner of the Nations is hired to gather information on Princess Azula. What better way to complete the contract then pump one of her friends for information. Things do not go as planned. Follow me on Twitter and find unrated versions of my work on Yourfanfiction.


Naruto's Best Defeat  
0  
Naruto x Ty Lee  
0  
Story Start  
0

It was impossible to miss him. He had blond hair and as far as anyone knew all natives of the distant uncolonized lands had blond hair. The amount of time it would take to travel and back from the destination made it impractical for the Fire Nation to attempt and conquer the lands without taking over the Water Tribe. As such the far reaches of the island was practically untouched by the calamity of the century long war. That was, until a messenger from the water tribe finally reached out to one of the remote villages, contracting any able bodied warriors.

That was how he found himself in the middle of the Fire Nation. He was a spy, a shinobi who's expertise was espionage and sabotage. Despite the fact that his bright yellow hair made him stand out, no one would suspect a boisterous, loud-mouth blond to be a spy. He was more or less a tourist.

He was dressed in the Fire Nation summer fashion, black pants, a beige color shirt and sandals. His clothes were rather simplistic. As per usual Shinobi fashion he was establishing a routine and living among the locals. This operation took time, he would have to blend in and learn the routines and behavior of his target. It was only be dumb luck he would run into one of his target's entourage.

She was a slender and athletic looking girl, extremely pretty in fact. Her hair was woven in a long ornate braid, and her eyes were narrowed, showing off her carefully groomed eyelashes. She was wearing a pink outfit that hugged her form quite nicely. It was the type of style that seduction experts took part in, tight enough to tease, but fitted enough to allow maximum freedom and movement. "You have some pretty nice moves." he casually prompted her, as the energetic girl stopped her hand-stand walk. The only people he knew were this energetic were Lee and Gai.

"Hi," Ty Lee said, "I'm Ty Lee, what's your name?" she inquired, giving him a once over with her eyes, practically invading his personal space.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." he answered, after pausing to remember that people here didn't introduce their family name first. "You have a lovely name."

She giggled. "You have such lovely hair, like god. Were you born that way?" she asked, before gasping and covering her mouth. Naruto's lip twitched at the comment. "I'm sorry, I'm such a ditz. I totally didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"No it's okay, and yeah, I'm not from around here." he answered.

"So you're from the far east. So cool, what's it like out there? I always wanted to go." Ty Lee could barely restrain herself.

"I don't even know where to begin." he admitted. "How about you give me a tour and I tell you along the way."

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun!" she sang. She hooked her arm around his.  
"I can show you all the best spots." she said, batting her eye lashes.

"Okay. "

Despite the ditzy air she had around her, Ty Lee was surprisingly tight-lipped when it came to the information Naruto was seeking. Hours turned into days and days turned into week. Despite his best efforts, Naruto was unable to pry information from the girl, instead pulled in by her whimsical nature. Despite the war coming to an end some time ago, Naruto found himself unable to go back. He was convinced it was a matter of pride, because even Sasuke eventually succumbed to the light. True it ironically ended with the loss of his eyes, but it was still a win damnit.

Eventually he would run into her again as luck would have it. She had taken residence in Kyoshi Island, joining the Kyoshi warriors. He had found her on the beach, away from the fan wielding warriors. She was wearing that beach outfit of hers, White stretch-polyamide. The bra was composed of triangle cups with removable padding. Gold designer-cutout sliders to adjust coverage, fully lined. It tied at the at halterneck and back with a cream chiffon asymmetric skirt with short draped sides and black waistband.

He stealthily exited from his tree and made his way to where she was. He was to be the envoy between his village and the Avatar. From what he heard one of the Avatar's allies was stationed here so he was essentially killing two birds with one stone.

"Ty Lee, hey Ty Lee." he called out to her, but she seemed to be ignoring him. Trying his best not to be distracted by her alluring form he moved closer. "Hey, are you..." he began when suddenly she moved. The next thing he knew the arm he was reaching out to stir her was limp at his side thanks to several quick finger presses. He was stunned, why in the Nations did she attack him?

He let out a cry as she was suddenly airborn. She flew overhead and suddenly his other hand found itself limp. There was no malice in her attacks. Just determination, that much Naruto picked up on, so he didn't fight back when she tacked the blond onto the warm, sandy beach of the island. She let out a giggle, straddling the stomach of the shinobi. She giggled, leaning over and giving the blond a view of her assets. "What's this about? Why did you attack me?"

"I just thought it was my turn to be the interrogator Na-ru-to." she cooed, an excited gleam flashing in her eyes. "How long until you were going to tell me your secret Mr. Ninja?" she asked, as Naruto flush in embarrasement. Her lips were dangerously clush to his. "Was it all a lie?" she asked as a sharp gasp escaped Naruto's mouth as Ty Lee 'adjusted' herself.

"No," he admitted. Regular physical torture he could handle, this, this was not something he was used to. The closest he ever got to being sexually teased was by Anko, and that was a brief encounter and that was in a teasing Nee-chan sort of way. The way he was trained and brought up by his sensei, he was the seducer, the charmer. He was supposed to be in control, not the other way around, but he couldn't help but feel excited. "You've been plaguing my thoughts for week and its been driving me crazy."

"Plague is such a negative word. Let's see if we can make it a bit more positive, kay?'' she pressed her body into him causing a groan to escape his lips.  
Naruto nodded, he could see her eyes were filled with desire. "You've been on my mind too. Most guys tell me I have a pretty face or an amazing body. You were different, do you remember what you told me?" she asked as the blond paused and tried to recall what he told her.

'What's the prettiest thing about you?' he repeated her question. It took him a while to think about it, but after a long silence he finally answered. 'Your heart.'  
'My heart? Why my heart?'

'You have sisters that look like you right? So your looks aren't exclusive, but your heart makes you, you. There might be seven pretty girls with brown hair and gray eyes, but there is only one Ty Lee.'

A smile formed on Ty Lee's face. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. I only ever wanted someone to see me for me. Not my looks or my talents, but the person. It also kind of help that your really hot." she said, grounding her body against his, causing him to tremor in excitement.

Naruto desperately wanted to use his hands. He wanted to touch her and feel her skin, but that would ruin whatever the acrobat had in mind. A pleased moaned escaped his lips when Ty lee caressed his cheek with her left hand. Using her right hand to move her hair she leaned over and kissed his lips. His cock was beginning to stir as his legs twitched against the sand.

Ty Lee giggled at him and began removing his shirt. Slowly and sensuously she would kiss or nibble his stomach, letting her stomach slowly graze over exposed flesh. Naruto let out a pant and a few exclamations as she teased him. He was thankful she made a makeshift pillow out of his shirt for his head as she played with his chest. "This is so unfair you know." he complained.

"Poor Baby. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." with that she removed her top and watched his eyes as she released her well endowed chest.

Her chest was definitely the biggest in his age range, bar the Hyuuga women of coursed. She leaned over, pressing her chest into the blond, wrapping her arms around his head. She let out a moan as he eagerly flicked his tongue against one of her nipples. Much to both their dismay, she couldn't lose herself quite yet and pull back.

She went about undoing his pants. Letting it along with the front of his boxers slide down to below his ballsack she freed his erection. "You take care of me and I'll take care of you." she remarked, slowly and sensually sliding off the rest of her outfit. Naruto couldn't help but whimper and let out a plea at the slow place Ty Lee was taking. His heart almost leap out his chest for join when she finally sat on his chest.

With a coy grin on her face, she began to lick Naruto's cock, setting to work with a feverish pace, her tongue being wet with saliva and generally coating his cock, making him experience the sensation of Ty Lee's tongue foremost. Instinctually, he began to lick her slit, moving his tongue into her, exploring her folds and happily lapping at her core.

The feeling of his hot warm cock made Ty Lee moaned in delight. She wasn't all too pruddish when it came to her sexuality. Many would have judged and label her as slutty, but Ty Lee believed in following one's impulse instead of repressing it.

Naruto could not believe how different this felt compared to his past missions. This was why shinobi were matched with targets they couldn't emotionally bond with in such an assignments. Emotions would make one hesitate and hesitation could mean death.

She liked the taste, she mentally noted as she licked away some precum on the tip of his cock, which was oddly extremely salty. Then again his body was much warmer than any other person she had been close too. It must have been a foreigner thing.

Naruto could feel his climax coming. Ty Lee was exploring his cock with her tongue. Her skilled ministrations were causing feelings to pour through his body. He could feel his balls twinge.

Ty Lee on the other hand was feeling bliss as Naruto licked away at her slit. She smiled as she put in a bit more effort, to her already considerable effort. She could feel him stiffen up for a moment, knowing that he probably was having his orgasm. Indeed, she was correct on that account, the cum jetting out of his cock at the moment that she had the thought.

The taste was something that she liked, it being rich and almost creamy in a way., the feeling of light-headedness came to her as she could feel how his body seemed to empty his balls in her mouth, her mouth immediately making it all go down her throat as she swallowed. She smiled at him as she used her chi knowledge to manipulate the flow of chakra, which she thought was Chi of course, keeping the blond hard.

Naruto could feel Ty Lee worked her magic. He couldn't help but moan as his cock stood to almost painful attention. Finally her soft cheeks that his cheeks was nestled with was pulled away as she turned and place, a sloppy wet kiss against his lips. Naruto couldn't help but grimace at the taste of himself though.  
Reaching behind her Ty Lee began working her hand up and down the throbbing shaft. A smirk of triumph formed on her mouth as his moans grew louder. She watched as he closed his eyes and exhaled from his nose. "No more!" Naruto growled. Suddenly a warm burst of energy coursed through him and Ty Lee was found on her back. Forcefully pulling her arms above her, Naruto pressed his lips against Ty Lee. He nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to whimper as he went to caress her breasts.

Ty Lee sighed, moaned and gasped at what Naruto was doing to her. Her breath hitched when he his cocked rubbed against her opening. He let go of her arms, causing her to moan when her legs were hooked in the crook of Naruto's elbows, which helped him keep her spread wide while keeping the path clear to her pussy.

She silently watched as he adjusted his hips and height until he was level with her vagina. She reached out to help him touch her entrance, but when she came up short, he had to ask if she was alright. "Yes," she murmured, still eyeing the cock. She then accepted it into her grasp. "I've just… never been with one so big."

"I'll be gentle," he informed the brunette with a reassuring smile.  
With that comforting promise given, Ty Lee nodded and led the shinobi to her folds. Naruto kept to his word and pushed slowly, groaning when he realized just how tight she was. It must've been a while for her as it had been a while for him. Slowly and carefully, the two fighters merged. He pumped himself steadily, gently rocking her body with him to wedge deeper into her without causing her any pain. She grunted and gasped as she spread around his length. Her juices helped, but when Naruto's cock began to creep further than the only other cock that had been embedded into her, it was a bit more difficult. Either losing patience or unable to control himself, Naruto made a subtle stab in an attempt to drive his cock past this resistance.

"Aah!" escaped Ty Lee's lips as her nails dug into the skin of his biceps. Close to bottoming out, he drew back over halfway, took a moment, and then rushed back into Ty Lee, burying himself as far as he could without hurting the girl. "Soo good!" she moaned.

Without realizing it, Ty Lee's hands had latched onto Naruto's shoulders for leverage while his own pair was now supporting her ass since she was lifted into the air. Sometimes, he did reach too deep in her and caused her some discomfort, but that was always quickly forgotten when he corrected his momentum. "Faster, please Naruto." she whispered into his ear, moving her arms around his neck.

They fell back down onto the clothes, allowing her to angle her hips up slightly at every thrust to meet him and his half closed eyes shot open to watch her. She didn't even mind if parts of her back was being coated in sand, the pleasure was clouding her mind.

A few more thrusts later and Ty Lee clamped down around Naruto and his name fell from her lips over and over causing Naruto to spill his seed into her. He lay down on top of her, still inside of her and kissed her lips gently. Both were panting heavily, as they affectionately rubbed their cheek against one another.

Soon afterwards Naruto put in a transfer request to his village. Just this one time he didn't mind losing, because in losing he won something even greater.


End file.
